mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Issue 14
The Mafia Gazette For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Issue 14 23 May 2012 LA GOES LOCO AS DETROIT AND LOS ANGELES CLASH After recent events which have turned Detroit into something of a war zone our intrepid reporter Nigel Slater was allowed up close and personal access with the man behind the bloodbath. His exclusive interview can be read only here at the mafia gazette. The time line of events is hazy but to the best of our understanding the catastrophic events for Detroit started on May 19th, 3 Wise Guys all fell to an unknown attacker before the head of The Usual Suspects Meyer-Lansky was slain. Initially police intelligence was that Loco a capo from LA was responsible for all the deaths with the word on the street being that he had become bored of life in LA and was now a rogue. Dr Crippin from the Detroit morticians gave the gazette exclusive access to his files on the deaths to try and get to the bottom of this story. The ballistics for the guns used to slay the Detroit Wise Guys and Meyer Lansky didn’t match. The slugs found riddled in the body of the Meyer Lansky matched the gun used by a Miami Wise Guy in a previous murder. The Wise Guy in question? Jamie Lannister. It seems Jamie Lannister was in Detroit on business. For reasons unknown he killed Meyer Lansky. He missed a few shots before hitting Meyer between the eyes ending his life immediately. All the noise and ruckus from a midnight shoot out had Loco on high alert; he had been playing poker with some criminal associates before making his way to a hotel for the evening. Upon hearing the shots ring out in the night he caught a glimpse of Detroit wise guy Noodle running down the street. He immediately assumed he was making an attempt to assassinate him, pulled out his pistol & shot Noodle in the back killing him with 2 shots. As Loco fled the scene he saw 2 more Detroit wise guys, believing they would find the body of Noodle and pursue him he shot them dead as they walked towards the alley where he had disposed of Noodles body. Loco was in his hotel room taking a shower as Meyer Lansky fell to Jamie Lannister. It was the missed shots from Jamie which Loco assumed were attempts on his life from Noodle & Co. All a tragic misunderstanding. This solves exactly who killed who. But the key question is why. Why would Miami want Lansky wacked out? Was Lansky a rogue Mafioso who shamed his family by betraying them? One prevalent theory is that the god son of former New York capo Rich paid Jamie Lannister 35 million to end the life of the Detroit leader after his comments at his godfather’s funeral. Another unsubstantiated claim is that Dinty gave Jamie the ok to take out Detroit fearing they would soon become stronger than his Miami outfit. Another popular theory is that Jamie was a rogue. A rat. A disgrace to his family name. The truth of the matter remains unknown… Our underworld sources then indicated that Angel Islington took the reins of The Usual Suspects. It was to be a short lived time as a leader. Loco struck her down after a battle which left over 8 bodyguards slain. This again raised the issue of why. Was LA at war with Detroit? Did they not approve of her leadership? Well no. As you will read from the interview with Loco he killed a boss without the backing of his leader. He is in effect a rogue. PinkFreud has had little to say to the gazette apart from he regarded Meyer as an ally and regretted his death. He has stated he will not be punishing Loco for his actions; A move which has raised many eyebrows in underworld. Our reporter was granted a one on one chat with Loco at an undisclosed location in Chicago. Here is the interview. Nigel: So Loco, are the rumors true? Did you wack a boss without permission from your own leader? Loco: "Permission? The life of a Mobster is relatively different than most. I live my life for my family, but that doesn't mean I won't venture out on my own to earn money. Hits pay out more than any horse race around and for that, at times I might venture out, seek and destroy. I see contracted hits as my business. Nothing more, nothing less." Nigel: What was the reasoning behind the take down of Detroit leader Angel Islington & her business associates? A paid hit? Loco: No. I only had one person in mind and once that was cleared, I figured others would come for me, which they did, and they received the same fate as she did. I had a lot of friends tied in with the family in Detroit, but things happen. Life is fragile." Nigel: How did all this start? What started the Detroit bloodbath? Loco: "Started out me being at the wrong place at the wrong time. A gentleman from Miami was seen in Detroit shooting at Meyer. I thought someone was shooting at me so I fired off two rounds and killed two Wise Guys. Mistaken identity. I quickly left the scene was I confirmed those shots were not aimed at myself. Now, with Angel, I ran into that head first. She was the one I was gunning for. I have my reasons and it's not of any concern to anyone else." Nigel: Are you still with PinkFreud in LA? "Of course! Pink is still the boss. I am at his command. He is still the leader of Adobo and will continue to do so for a long time I hope. I have no desire at the present time to venture out on my own. After all, holding a family is hard work. You end up with people like me in there causing problems!" Nigel: Hypothetically if you had a family would you have killed a member for going rogue and killing another leader? "Ah...the question of the century. Circumstances my friend. Everything depends upon them. Every leader has choices to make. The outcome will depend on the person, reason, and how my day is going. I can't speak upon what I would do if I were a Boss and had a family member go out without auth simply because I have never been in that position. The way I see it is, my family has always been one to get into trouble. It is what it is. Our blood is thick I guess, but at the end of the day, we are there for our family. When trouble comes looking, we are the first to meet it and for that reason alone, sometimes you must over look certain things that might create issues." In a gripping end to the climatic weekend in Detroit the Adobo Republic’s trio of Capos Pink Freud, Loco and Archie Knuckles entered Detroit after a failed round of peace talks. It was there that Archie Knuckles received a fatal wound from the gun of hoodlum Jonathan Farinos leading one casual Detroit observer to note: “This event was tragic and could have been avoided. Pink’s reluctance to end the life of his rogue member has been balanced by the fall of Archie, a truly honourable mafiosa who will be missed. Justice has not been served, but Karma is undoubtedly a bitch.” Detroit are now seeking to move on and rebuild under the guidance of relatively unknown Tommy Taboni. The Gazette wishes him luck in this venture. THE CITIZEN, THE HITMEN AND THE DETROIT KILLINGS By Fingers McGinty May 19th was just another day in Detroit. It was sunny, but coldness still hung in the air, indicative of an overly long spring as workers got up for their morning shifts at car plants all across this teeming industrial city. For "The Usual Suspects," crime family it seemed like any normal morning. But it was to lead to a day of reckoning. It began just after 11am as three Detroit Wise Guys were making their way to Suspects social club after a heavy night. As they crossed the car-park, two gunmen emerged in the early morning sunlight and began spraying them with shots from automatic weapons. Howard_Winter, Stanley and Noodle were all hit and fatally wounded at the scene, the first gunman, reputed to be LA/Chicago heavy-hitter Loco, fled the scene in a waiting car, while the second of the gunmen, whose body was identified at the scene as that of Miami Wise Guy Jaime-Lannister, entered the social club, engaging in a firefight with the Detroit mobsters inside, including Detroit leader and captain Meyer-Lansky. After a prolonged firefight Lansky was shot and killed, while Lannister continued to exchange fire with Detroit Made Angel-Islington and associate Jonatan-Farinos, before being fatally wounded. As the Detoit crime family reeled from so many deaths in such a short space of time, including several potential Made Men, assasssins struck again, with Loco returning to Detroit in the early hours of May 20th to ambush Angel-Islington, one of the candidates to take over the family. After a prolonged gun battle in which a number of bodyguards died, Angel was stabbed to death in the Detroit jail. The following day, Detroit Made Man Raphael_Corozzo was shot dead after he went after Loco in the city of Los Angeles, the LA hitman apparently getting the better of him in a quick fight. Detroit finally got itself on the scoreboard when Jonatan_Farinos began whacking low-level associates, before finally taking a big scalp as he unexpectedly shot-down the highly influential LA Capo Archie_Knuckles, catching him cold with suicidal bravery to shoot him dead through several bodyguards, before he himself was shot and killed. The reason for the violence remains unclear, with sources close to Lannister suggesting Lansky was shot for previous dealings from his past as a wealthy, albeit citizen, bootlegger. Loco's involvement was put down to a sheer coincidence, as he claimed he was shot at by Wise Guy Howard_Winter before returning fire to start the confrontation. These facts, while openly spoken, are privately disputed in gangland, with at least three sources we spoke to believing that Howard_Winter, Stanley and Meyer-Lansky were contract killings, carried out by Loco and Jaime-Lannister at the behest of wealthy citizen Murphy. Howard_Winter is known not have fired any shots during the exchange, while Stanley's movements were apparently being watched by Murphy and others and relayed to Loco, over a personal dispute between the two. A source we spoke to in the Detroit camp who wished to remain anonymous said simply: "Murphy had some disagreements with the hierarchy in Detroit, particularly Meyer. Murphy wants influence and to be considered relevant and a player, but he doesn't want to rank up in this thing of ours and make a name for himself. It became an issue and it looks as if Murphy made a few back-room deals to have some people removed and get a leader in Detroit who is more favourable to his whims." That two hitters came at Detroit, both of whom are reported to have had close ties to Murphy, was unexpected, but another source told us that Murphy had essentially called in favours from Loco as he has been secretly funding his bodyguards. Another revealed that Lannister has very close ties to Murphy and they are rumoured to have even spent some time in the same house together. An LA source told us when pressed: "Put it this way, they may hope immigration never kicks in the door, because their identity papers aren't exactly in order." Another source told us that when it seemed likely that Angel-Islington might inherit the family, Murphy acted quickly, again giving a contract to Loco to handle the "problem." Due to a long-running dispute between Murphy and Angel, the Detroit family could not be allowed to fall into her hands. At present Detroit's place in the underworld is uinsteady, the family reportedly in turmoil. Neither Dinty_Colbeck, Sam nor PinkFreud have been drawn to comment on these events, leading to speculation that these hits were either sanctioned by the LA, Chicago and Miami families or approved after the fact. Freud is not believed to be powerful enough, nor willing to remove Loco as a rogue and has privately expressed his belief that he continues to have authority over the The Usual Suspects and Detroit on the basis of having previously appointed JervisTetch to run the city. While Dinty_Colbeck wasn't drawn to comment on the actions of his Wise Guy, one of his senior Capos and failed Las Vegas leader Brighid was seen in tears at the funeral, suggesting the actions were sanctioned or that Brighid is simply inexperienced or, as one Miami mobster we spoke to put it, "an idiot." Murphy has publically endorsed Tommy_Tabbonni as the new Detroit leader and he is believed to have to come to an agreement with PinkFreud to run the city, to the fury of Detroit partisans who have spoken of their desire to see him fight instead. Rumours also abound that he is simply keeping the seat warm for Murphy's long-time citizen associate Jackie_Lewis. When asked about a new family in Detroit, one of their members stated in response: "A citizen, no matter how much of a big shot or relevance he thinks he is, doesn't choose the family. Citizens only have as much power as their connections allow. That'll become apparent in the days and weeks ahead." GONE FOR BROKE A city is in mourning following the demise of New York family head, Broke. In the early hours of Monday morning he met a gruesome end at the hands of his own family member in an act of betrayal that few honourable men in society would comprehend. He was found bleeding from several stab wounds to the chest and abdomen and was pronounced dead at the scene by Jail Warden John Pechacek. Broke had been brought in for questioning in connection with the death of Agent Rudy Stein and had been left in the cells overnight whilst the necessary paperwork was being completed. The New York $aints member known only as ‘Firetrap’ later arrived with bail money and went to the cell to collect his boss. It is the believed he took the opportunity to viciously shank Broke until he died before casually exiting the jail. It wasn’t till other inmates began to bang on the cell walls that Pechacek investigated the source of the disturbance and found the body. The killer Firetrap was finally brought to justice the following evening dying to a single shot from The Showman. It was later alleged that local businessman Francesco ‘Gash’ Sciavorno funded the hit and has added a further $10,000,000 contract on the new head of the family, OldSchool. With the recession in full swing and the gambling situation across the country uncertain it remains to be seen whether an enterprising individual will take his chance and claim the prize. Officer Pechacek is now under investigation for gross negligence and may lose his job. Edit: In tragic circumstances, Old School lost his life on Monday afternoon when his pistol misfired and he was fatally wounded. Francesco ‘Gash’ Scivorno is rumoured to have posed as a dealer and sold the weapon in question. IF IT AIN'T BROKE... By FarCry With the Detroit family in utter disarray, their members are consoling themselves with the fact that at least they aren't sharing the current predicament of their cousins in New York, where leader Broke has the misfortune of being stabbed to death, apparently by one of his own members Firetrap, while sitting in his cell playing cards after a tax evasion arrest. His close association with Miami leader Dinty_Colbeck ensured that the expected backlash against his taking the reigns in New York never materialised and for a time he ran the New York Saints with a firm hand. While his short-lived and ill-considered lockdown illustrated a man with an impulsive streak, news of his assassination nevertheless came as a shock. Mourned by his own members, his passing was publically celebrated by Francesco "Gash" Sciavorno, leading to street arguments between Gash, Escobar and others. After a short time, Saints Made Man OldSchool took over in New York, only to have one of the shortest runs as a crew leader in history as his pistol misfired within days, killing him instantly. With no known Made Men left, the Saints are facing an unsure future, particularly as Loco has reportedly been seen in the city trying on a number of expensive suits. FINANCIAL CRISIS LEADS TO RISE IN BANK JOBS. The past week has seen a noticeable rise in the number of Federal reserves been raided for money. The Administration is blaming the recession and the state of the economy for the rise in crime which has so far seen over $100,000,000 stolen from banks ranging across the country. Walden ‘One Wood’ Samorella, Paulo ‘The Showman’ Bianchi and Archie Knuckles (now deceased) are wanted in connection with a string of robberies in Denver and Las Vegas. FBI officials have instructed local polices agencies and security forces to shoot any suspicious character on site. As previously reported in The Mafia Gazette issue 12, Las Vegas Capo Sam Rothstein lost his life attempting to empty a safety deposit box. Since then, high ranking associates of Adobo Republic Treacle and Lithium have lost their life in similar attempts on banks over the weekend. Sergeant Wayne Mlunarczyk of the Las Vegas Police Department issued the following statement: “These robbers will be found and brought to justice. We have increased security around all our banks and I can assure the public that your money is safe with us. I’d like to issue a $1,000,000 reward to anybody who has any information regarding the whereabouts of the perpetrators. Just days after the statement from Sergeant Wayne Mlunarczyk, Carlos lost his life after attempting to pull a bank job in Miami, thus proving the officers words correct. AN INTERVIEW WITH MURPHY Murphy is a long standing law abiding citizen from Chicago. He is rumoured to be heavily associated with organized crime in Detroit and owns a very successful stable. Today The Gazette is able to get an exclusive opinion take on the Reporter: Good afternoon Murphy, thank you for meeting with me.... Can you please give your opinion on the state of the races today? As reported by The Mafia Gazette in issue 13 there have been many changes. 'I have two schools of thought on the changes in the industry. I am delighted to have met with you, please take a seat. In answer to your first question, the changes have enabled myself and many others the luxury of making huge amounts of cash. I certainly was doing alright for myself before the changes, however now its a bit ludicrous the amount of cash you can earn in single day. I've been able to loan a few blokes some much needed cash to get them on their feet and start stables of their own. So on a philanthropist level it's been positive. How it will effect the overall state of the game in the long run may be a different matter entirely. Time will tell. For now it affords people who were not able in the past a means to earn the cash needed for day to day living. Racing conditions I've not found to make a whole lot of difference. Certainly as with anything new there is some tweaking that could be done. Was an odd event the other day, one that I've failed to get any answers to as of right now. Seems my horse 'Hippy Dude' was scheduled to run according to the promoters. Many bets were placed on him to win. However, 'Hippy Dude' was taking a much needed rest at the time in my stables here at the ranch. Several lost large amounts of cash that day.' It as this point our young reporter noted Murphy smirking, when questioned Murphy delivered his response with his typical swagger 'Check back with my I'll keep you informed if there is a resolution to that mystery.' Reporter: How do you respond to the allegation of 'Horse fixing and Doping within the industry? 'I've heard those rumors myself in certain circles. I'm of the mind set perhaps promoters need to tighten up on their protocol if they want contain the doping issue. As far as the fixing of races go, well I don't think one will ever get to the bottom of that issue. Of course sir being an upstanding citizen I would never entertain the thought of either dirty deed.' Reporter: Now there is a renewed interest in the business and a sudden influx of horses, who would you say has the best stable? 'There's not a 'Best' I don't think. I'm of the opinion there are a few excellent stables. Also some newcomer's to keep on eye on. Would you like me to give you a few examples?' Reporter: I’d be deleted, sir… 'Let's see where to start? Some of the retired Mafioso certainly topped the list before the new influx of phillies. Sinatra, Lambright, Glade, Rhaposody are the ones who come to mind right off the top of my head. Those old timers who keep evolving over time. Mr. Hawley has a fine stable. Great guy to spend the day at the track with. He has a knack for spotting the newbies. Jackie Lewis is a real happy go lucky sort of guy. Little loony perhaps but always good for a laugh. Benjamin_Castellazzo, no nonsense sort of fella semi-retired. Get a few drinks in him and a good time to be had by all. Ol' One Wood, we call him the analyst. Makes your brain hurt watching him work with statistics. One of those guys who always finds a way to have a good time. Blackspot, young guy, comes from money, always has a couple lovely ladies on his arm. Gash. How would one describe this old man? In his youth was a guaranteed absolute good time. Seems as though poor gent has developed dementia in his old age so you never know what rant my fly out of his mouth. Vodka, Del-Boy, The_showman, Loco, Sam, Unholyness are some up and coming newcomers to keep an eye out for as their stables continue to grow daily. Surely Ive missed a few. Developing a bit of dementia myself I think sometimes in my retirement. I've certainly enjoyed your company young man. Your welcome here anytime.' OBITUARY SECTION In a week of high profile deaths including the demise of New York and Detroit families it is in the funeral of the charismatic Archie Knuckle which is most notable. The man died the way he would have wanted; to defending his family and his presence will truly be missed by the community: Born: Mar 26th 12 10:02PM in Denver Died: May 21st 12 7:30PM in Detroit Rank: Capo Dearly beloved, We have gathered today to say our final farewell to yet another victim of violence that plagues our cities. If Archie_Knuckles had a chance to say some final words before passing. I'm certain they would be... Nice shot! Through 7 BGs, very very nice. To my family, I love you all. Even to my friends in Detroit. Family always comes first to me and always will. 2012-05-21 19:34 - Volcano You know how much I love you fella, honestly shit seeing you here but like you said family will always come first. Rest In Peace < 3 2012-05-21 20:33 - PinkFreud Sad to see you here Brother Thank you for all the help. Rest well with the angels 2012-05-22 02:46 - Treacles A legend lies still Rip Archie CLASSIFIED AVDERTISEMENTS The Gazette is hiring! - Please get in contact if you are interested in writing for the Gazette, we can’t pay much but we can offer assistance and it gives you the opportunity to better the community with your reporting and opinions. If you wish to advertise in the Gazette, please contact DirkStruan.